Sgt. Hilde Schmittendorf
Sergeant Hilde Schmittendorf is a psychopath in Dead Rising 3. She is the end boss of Chapter 3. Hilde works for General Hemlock as his chief of security and was sent to clean up Los Perdidos under his orders. She is first seen during a television broadcast with Hemlock, although she is not encountered until Chapter 3. Dead Rising 3 When Nick Ramos enters the Los Perdidos Police Department Station Parking Garage, he hides behind a broken police car. Nick hears Hilde talking to a few special ops soldiers regarding the security camera footage that Nick came to look for, which she hides in her cleavage. A civilian man carries his injured wife into the police station garage and asks for help. Once Hilde confirms that there are no other survivors with the man, she orders the special ops soldier to shoot the woman in the head. After the woman has been shot in the head, Hilde snaps the man's neck. Nick comes out of hiding and tries to reason with Hilde, not believing that she could murder innocent civilians so casually. She orders her special ops soldiers to deal with Nick while she runs up to the third floor of the station. Nick must chase Hilde to the third floor where he will finally confront her. After she is defeated, Nick will tackle her out of the window. Nick lands on top of Hilde with his face in her breasts, and will spit out the flash drive. Hilde dies from the fall. Battle Style *Hilde is armed with a rocket launcher and two Sgt. Pistols. While climbing the stairs to the third level of the police station, she will shoot rockets at Nick/Dick periodically. She will also shoot him with the rocket launcher during the boss battle, but not frequently. *She shoots at Nick/Dick constantly, and her bullets can break glass and other items that may give cover. Her bullets can stun Nick/Dick. *She will also throw flash grenades to stun and distract Nick/Dick. However, they also serve as Hilde's own vulnerability. The flash grenades can be thrown back at her before they detonate and upon successfully stunning her, she will be open for attacks and to being grabbed. *If she is stunned, she can be grabbed by pressing and . Mash or to repeatedly punch her in the stomach. Finally, a head bash can be performed by pressing . *She has two health bars. After her second one has been depleted to the half way point, she will call in reinforcements. *If Nick gets too close, she can kick him to the ground or grapple him. *In Hilde's grabbing quicktime event, she will attempt to shove Nick/Dick face into her breasts. *Her attacks can do anywhere from 5 damage to 75 damage per hit. Dead Rising 3 Official Guide *While connected to the Kinect, you can taunt her by saying "You're Crazy!", similar to Hunter, Diego and Red. Trivia *When she calls in reinforcements and they break through the windows, upon continuing the fight the windows are not broken. *Her outfit is similar to Poison and Crimson Viper from the Street Fighter series. *She has similarities with Jo Slade, both wear police uniforms and have relations with sexual statements, Jo kidnapping women and sexually assaulting them, and Sgt. Hilde saying several double entendres. However, Hilde is the first female psychopath to sexually harass the protagonist, rather than minor characters. Gallery Hemlock and Hilde.png|General Hemlock and Hilde seen on the news broadcast. Hilde with Flashdrive.png|Hilde hides the flash drive in between her breasts. Hilde Snaps Neck.png|Hilde snaps a man's neck. Hilde with Guns.png|Hilde points her guns at Nick. Nick and Hilde.png|Hilde and Nick, face to face. Nick in Hilde's Breasts.png|Nick falls into Hilde's breasts. Hilde Dead.png|Hilde dies after falling from the building. References Category: Dead Rising 3 Characters Category: Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths